


Home sweet home

by parkshan820



Series: This is war [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Anger, Hospitals, M/M, Phone Calls, Tears, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Steve learns about Bucky and that he is not dead, just.... very.... very..... injured. Bucky is also transported back home.





	1. The fact

**Author's Note:**

> Oky so, hopefully you guys are enjoying this series! Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks! I have been wanting to write this series for a while. I just had to find time.

It has been three days since the clip has been shown on National News and Steve could not sleep at all. Steve has been to busy worrying about Bucky. Did he make it? Winifred came over a few days ago sobbing, afraid that her baby boy is dead. Steve has been around the phone and checks the mail every day waiting for any news about his lover. Steve cuddles Liberty efery night and only gets about three hours of sleep each night. But today was the day that the phone rang.

Steve rushes to the phone. "Hello." Steve says. "Hello, is this Steve Rogers?" A male voice says. "Yes. Clint is that you?" Steve says. "Yeah, look Bucky is alive." Clint says. Steve sighs out of relief. "Thank god, wen I saw the clip on the news...." Steve trails off. "Yeah I know man, but Bucky is being transfered to a hospital near you and we will be there. He will be there in a couple of hours." Clint says. Steve nods. "Thank you so much." Steve says and hangs up. Steve rushes and grabs his keys and runs out of the door. 

While on the road, he calls Winifred. "Bucky is alive! He is going to be at the Victoria Hospital I two to three hours!" Steve exclaims. Steve could hear Rebecca and Winifred sob out of relief. "We will be there." Winifred says and hangs up. Steve then calls Natasha and Sam and they are on their way. 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Steve had arrived an hour before Bucky and the nurses let Stevestay into the room where Bucky would be set up. The nurses understood what it was like to find out your loved one was hirt and that it sucks. The team walks in. Steve stands up. "Clint, nice to finally meet you in person." Steve says shaking his hand. "So you're the one that has Bucky's heart." Clint says. Steve blushes and nods. Riely comes in and smiles. "Steve! My man! Your the one that Bucky keeps on talking about!" He exclaims. A German Shepard comes in and barks. Steve smiles and pets her. "You must be Lexis." Steve says. Dugan comes in. "Bucky talks for about that dog. They are like best friends." Dugan says. Steve laughs. 

Just then the nurses comes in. "I'm sorry, but you need to clear the room unless you are family. Mr. Barnes has arrived." The nurse says. Steve steps up. "He is my husband. His last name is actually Rogers, but he kept Barnes for the army." Steve explains. The nurse nods. "Alright, everyone else, out." The nurse says. The other grumbles and they walk out. The dotors pushes thehospital bed inside and Steve stares at Bucky. Bucky looked so pale. The doctor puts the hospital bed into place and sets everything up. The doctor then goes to Steve. 

"Mr. Barnes here has three broken ribs, about his left arm. The damage was too bad and he had to remove it." The doctor says. Steve looks at him. "Thank you." Steve says and sits onto a chair that was beside Bucky's hospital bed and takes his pale hand. Bucky looked awful. There was a punk gash that over his left eyebrow and along his jaw. Steve knew that those were going to scar over. Bucky's left arm ws totally gone and had bruises across his chest and neck. Clint comes back inside. "The car exploded and part of the faram was on top of him. If it wasn't for him, I would be dead. If there was anything I can do, call me." Clint says. Steve sniffles. "Thank you." Steve whispers.

Winifred comes in. "My baby!" Winifred whispers and touches her sons cheek. "He is so cold." Winifred says and starts to cry. Steve stands up and hugs her. "Bucky is alive, we can thank for that." Steve whispers and Winifred nods. Clint clears his throat. "Mame, is this your son? Clint asks. Winifed nods. "My name is Clint Barton and if he didn't push me out of the way, I would be dead, so if there is anything I can do for you, I will gladly do it." Clint says. Winifred smiles. "Thank you." Winifred says. Everyone sits down as they wait for Bucky to wake up. 

☆★♡♥☆★♡♥☆★♡♥☆★♡♥□■☆★♡♥○●□■☆★♡♥▪○●□■☆★♡♥

Steve closes his eyes. It has been four hours now and Steve refuses to leave his side. He only leaves if he has to go to the bathroom. Steve right now puts his head onto the bed. "I am so sorry. I wish I was there to protect you. I knew you warned me, but I don't regret marrying you. I love you so, so much." Steve says. All of a sudden he feels a hand run through his hair. Steve looks up to see Bucky staring at him. "Bucky." Steve says and very gently hugs him. Bucky whimpers. "What happened?" Bucky asks weakly. Steve smiles. "There was an explosion, but your okay." Steve says. Bucky stares at him. Steve leans over and puts his lips against Bucky's. Bucky makes a noise and kisses him back. When Steve pulls away Bucky looks at him.

"What's wrong baby?" Steve asks. A nurse comes in. "Why can't I feel my left arm?" Bucky asks. The nurse sighs. "I am about to show you, just give me a minute here." She says gently and walks over to Bucky. Bucky looks at her. The nurse looks at him. Bucky seems to understand the silent question that she was asking and Bucky nods at her. The nurse pulls the blanket away and Bucky inhales sharply only to wince and stares at the space where his lwft arm should be. Steve puts his hand onto Bucky's cheek. "Baby you need to breath." Steve says. Bucky exhales slowly and looks at Steve. "I-i." Bucky stutters. "Your arm was too amaged, we couldn't save it, I'm sorry." The nurse says. Bucky breathes and still tries to talk only to end up in tears. Steve hugs him gently. "Shhhhh, your okay. You are going to be alright. At least you are alive." Steve whispers. Bucky only nods and shivers. 

It is true. Bucky is alive and awake and home. That is all Steve was hoping for.


	2. Released

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally comes home..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. This is great.

Bucky was finally released after five months of being watched over. Bucky smiles at Steve when Steve pushes Bucky in his wheelchair towards the entryway. "They do know that I can walk right?" Bucky asks. Steve chuckles. "I know. " Steve says. Steve helps Bucky up and into the car. "Bucky, you do know that you are going to have a hard time with one arm right?" Steve asks. Bucky stays silent. Bucky has stayed silent for a long while and didn't speak up until Steve pulled into their driveway. "How is Liberty?" Bucky asks softly. Steve looks at him and puts a hand onto Bucky's cheek. Bucky nuzzles into it. "She is fine." Steve says. Bucky sighs and nods. 

Bucky opens the car door and steps out. Bucky steps away from the car only to stumble slightly. Steve runs over to Bucky's side. Bucky sighs. "Sorry, new weight.  Not used to one arm." Bucky says. "It's alright Buck." Steve says. Bucky sighs. Steve opens the door. "Bucky!" Sam yells and Natasha runs into the room. There was Sam, Natasha, Winifred,  and Rebecca smiling. Bucky smiles and hugs his mother. Once evryone had sed tears and hugged Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky. "Everyone was planning this for you Buck." Steve whispers into his lover's ear. Bucky shivers and looks at Steve. "Well, is anyone hungry?" Steve aks. Everyone nods. Bucky looked confused. "You guys were in our house and you didn't eat any of our food?" Bucky questioned. Natasha giggles. "Well sweetheart, you husband over there had ahard time taking care of himself since that epiode of the vehicle blowing up and you pushing Clint out of the way." Natasha says. Steve blushes when Bucky glares at him. "Excuse me, I have to talk to my _husand_ i the kitchen." Bucky says and grabs Steve's shirt and drags Steve into the kitchen. 

Steve gulps and glares at Sam when Sam leans over to the group. "Someone is in the dog house tonight." Sam says and the others nod in agreement. Bucky lets go of Steve and puts his hand onto his hip. "Look Bucky I-" Bucky shakes his head. "Don't.  Why have you not been taking care of yourself." Bucky mutters. Steve looks down. "Because I didn't know if you were dead or not." Steve says. Bucky sighs and puts his arm around Steve's neck and leans up to kiss Steve. "I'm sorry Steve. But I warned you this when you proposed to me." Bucky says. Steve nods. "I know baby, I can see why you were so scared." Steve whispers. Bucky puts his head onto Steve's chest. Bucky listens to Steve's heartbeat. 

"I love you." Bucky whispers. Steve tightens his hold around Bucky a little bit. "I love you too." Steve whispers. Steve knows it is going to be hard for Bucky. Bucky is going to have nightmares and might have a hard time with his missing left arm but he loves Bucky. Steve will help Bucky and make Bucky reliaze that it is going to be okay, no matter what.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everything! Hopefully there will be another story up for this series.
> 
> Don't be shy, come read the rest of the series.


End file.
